Memory Firefly
by zandore
Summary: Hotaru tidak bisa melupakan Gin. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Hingga pada suatu malam festival, ia menemukannya kembali dalam kenangan.


**Hotarubi no Mori e © Yuki Midorikawa**

 **Memory Firefly © M-28**

 _ **Warning**_ _: AR, miss-typos_

 _ **No material profit gained.**_

.

.

Semilir angin pada sore itu benar-benar sejuk. Dedaunan yang menari-nari menjadi bukti jejak perjalanan sang angin. Langit berwarna kemerahan menghiasi kanvas angkasa dan mengiringi tertidurnya sang surya.

Kendati keindahan itu menenangkan hati, tapi tidak dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Takegawa Hotaru yang kini sedang berdiri di atas bebatuan yang berada di tengah danau. Tempat di mana dulu ia tertawa sembari berusaha menarik ikan dari air danau.

Bersama seseorang yang menawan hatinya.

" _Aku jadi ingin memelukmu_."

" _Peluk saja_."

Hotaru menggenggam erat rok yang sedang ia pakai. Memorinya kembali ke permukaan. Memori yang tak akan pernah pudar di ingatannya. Memori yang menyenangkan, tetapi juga sekaligus menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Gin ... " pahit. Rasanya begitu pahit hanya untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Hotaru menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga gemetar. Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi roknya. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika ia menyebut nama dari manusia setengah _youkai_ itu.

Dia ingat. Dia ingat setiap detil kejadiannya. Dia ingat kebahagiaan yang memenuhi dirinya ketika akhirnya bisa memeluk Gin. Dia ingat bagaimana Gin juga memeluknya. Dan dia juga ingat kehampaan yang ia rasakan ketika Gin telah lenyap. Meninggalkannya.

Sendirian.

Hotaru terjatuh dan mulai terisak. Kakinya seolah lemas dan tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Dan matanya seolah tak akan berhenti mengungkapkan kesedihannya.

Diambilnya sebuah topeng yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di sampingnya itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat di dada.

" _Kenapa kau tidak melepas topengmu itu?_ "

Hotaru menggigit kerah pakaiannya. Berusaha melampiaskan kepedihan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Kini ia telah menikah dan mendapat pekerjaan. Ia mendapatkan suami yang baik dan gelar yang tinggi. Namun, hal itu justru semakin menorehkan luka di hatinya. Luka yang semakin membesar ketika ia melihat wajah suaminya. Luka yang semakin membesar ketika orang-orang berkata 'betapa bahagianya dirimu'.

Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak bahagia. Dia tersiksa.

Rasanya sakit ketika ia tahu ia menikahi seseorang yang tidak ia cintai. Namun, lebih sakit lagi ketika ia tahu dia telah menghianati cintanya sendiri.

Dia sangat mencintai Gin. Sangat. Dan setiap ia mengingatnya, kepedihannya makin bertambah.

" _Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan topengmu?"_

" _Tidak ada alasan khusus."_

"Gin … " gumamnya sambil terisak. "Malam ini … adalah malam festival, ka-kau ikut, 'kan?"

Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Bahkan angin pun enggan menanggapi undangannya.

Undangan atas sebuah akhir dari kisah cintanya.

Hotaru kembali terisak dalam diam. Mungkin dia telah gila karena cintanya sendiri. Cintanya yang berlebihan terhadap seseorang yang bahkan sudah tidak ada.

"Aku menyedihkan," ujar Hotaru pada dirinya sendiri. "Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Hotaru pergi dari sana. Bersama dengan kesedihannya.

 **~o0o~**

Keramaian di festival malam itu bahkan tidak sanggup menghapus rasa pedih di hati Hotaru. Namun, festival itu justru melakukan hal yang berkebalikan.

Lukanya semakin membesar.

Memorinya akan Gin kembali. Saat di mana mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di festival. Meniup kincir angin, melihat-lihat topeng, hingga melihat atraksi hiburan. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan, dulu.

Hotaru yang lelah berjalan akhirnya terduduk di atas sebuah kotak kayu. Dibukanya topeng milik Gin yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya untuk ia letakkan di sebelah kanannya.

Wanita itu menghela napas. Dia melirik pergelangan tangan kanannya―yang sedang diikat menggunakan kain putih yang panjang.

Kain milik Gin.

Sebuah senyum pahit tersungging di wajah Hotaru.

" _Hotaru._ "

 _Gadis itu menoleh kepada sumber suara._

" _Pakai ini di pergelangan tanganmu," Gin menyodorkan sebuah kain putih yang panjang. "Kau bisa tersesat."_

 _Hotaru tersenyum dan segera mengikatkan kain itu pada pergelangan tangannya. "Ini seperti kencan."_

" _Ini adalah kencan."_

"Kencan, ya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, dia mendiamkan dirinya dengan bernostalgia bersama memori-memori tentang Gin di tengah-tengah keramaian festival saat itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba, keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

Kebingungan tiba-tiba merambahi benak Hotaru. Kenapa keramaian tadi tiba-tiba jadi hening?

Pertanyannya itu segera terjawab ketika orang-orang mulai memasang wajah bahagia sambil menunjuk ke langit. Seruan kagum mulai muncul dari bibir mereka. Anak-anak juga ikut melihat dengan antusias. Bahkan beberapa penjaga kios ikut melihat dan keluar dari kios mereka.

Hotaru yang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi segera berdiri dari posisinya saat ini dan bergabung dengan kerumunan orang hanya untuk kemudian terpukau oleh apa yang dia lihat.

Di atas sana, di angkasa malam yang gelap, terdapat ribuan ekor kunang-kunang yang bersinar terang. Bagai butir-butir cahaya yang menyinari tempat tergelap.

Semua orang di sana mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya atas peristiwa yang jarang terjadi ini.

Tapi tidak dengan Hotaru.

Karena kunang-kunang itu hanya berarti satu hal.

Seekor kunang-kunang terbang mendekati Hotaru. Cahayanya yang terang kini bisa Hotaru lihat dari dekat. Wanita itu tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membiarkan kunang-kunang itu mendarat di jari telunjuknya dan berjalan mendekati ikatan kain di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

" _Aku juga mencintaimu_."

"Gin … " bisik Hotaru. Kunang-kunang itu pun terbang dari ikatan kain itu dan terbang mengitari Hotaru sebelum kembali ke koloninya.

Sebuah senyum mulai terukir kembali di wajahnya. Bukan senyum pahit yang biasa ia tunjukkan ketika mengingat Gin. Juga bukan senyum palsu ketika orang-orang kagum dengan kehidupannya. Namun senyum kebahagian yang tulus. Air mata haru mulai menetes.

"Kau benar-benar ikut," ujar Hotaru. Dia menggenggam erat ikatan kain di pergelangan tangannya. Perasaan bahagia seolah-olah meluap dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, dia langsung berlari menghambur ke depan. Menari bersama kunang-kunang. Meluapkan kebahagiannya.

" _Karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Hotaru. Selalu."_

 **End**

 **Tjoerhatan zomblo(?) :**

Asli abis nonton filemnya langsung buka laptop dan buat fic ini. Itu filem beneran kasih inspirasi kalo mau ngegalau /gak

Tapi baru dikit ya fic Bahasa Indo di sini huhu. Ayo ikut babad alas sama saya sini /seretpembaca

Maaf ya pendek gini. Saya gak sanggup ngemaso panjang-panjang /alibi

Oke, cukup angst buat hari ini.

Eniwei, ada yang mau kasih kritik?

 _Adios, amigo_!


End file.
